Limited Time
by LeviHechiou
Summary: These are the stories of Arianna, Felix, Harper and Ace. We will follow them through their time as trainees, and fighters for humanity. Romance will sprout, friends will fall, comrades with betray. This is the life of humanities greatest solders . Can they survive?
1. Birds About to Fly

**Chapter 1: Birds about to Fly**

Adrenaline ran through my veins as I ran across the rooftops of my district, Karanes. I glanced behind to make sure I was out of my pursuer line of sight. I stopped to crouch behind a chimney, seeing my pursuer come into sight. He seems very confused as where I have gone. After he turns his back on me and I run to the edge of the roof before lowering myself down. Once I land gracefully on my feet, while getting a few questioning glances, I pull my hood over my head and walk with the crowd.

Turning a corner to escape from the crowd, I see that my previous pursuer is coming right towards me. I test my luck by not changing my pace at all but taking long confident steps towards him and…. Walk past him with no problem. My confusing did not last long as I felt myself get grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall.

"You should have known better." A deep voice whispered into my ear.

"How don't you know that this isn't part of my plan?" I replied

He laughed, to my disappointment, "I know you better Ari. But you are getting better."

Suddenly the hold on me was released and I wasted no time to spin around and kick him in the stomach throwing him onto his ass.

"Never give your target an opening, Felix." I said as I place a hand on my hip.

He coughed, brushing dirt off of his clothing, "Right… of course."

**Home**

Felix and I were overwhelmed by the smell of my mother's cooking. We practically drooled as we floated to the table taking our respective seats. We had been so quite that mother hadn't even realized we had walked in. It was my little brother, Ace who had alerted her of us waiting for food.

"Big Sister! Today I found a big rock! Bigger than you! I climbed to the top of it and all my friends were soooo jealous!" Ace explained with a goofy look on his face.

"Oh really?" I replied. "Maybe one day you'll be able to climb the wall!"

"Do you really think so big sister?" His eyes went wide.

"Yep. Don't you think the same Felix?"

He had already stuffed his face with a chicken leg and could only nod in response as the rest of us laughed.

"If I can climb the walls does that mean that I can be part of the stationary guard like Dad?" Ace asked reaching across the table for bread.

"You can be whatever you want to be if you put your heart for it." Mom had piped in glancing at me.

Mother had always been very supportive of becoming part of the stationary guard more then any other unit. Between her and daddy's families every male had joined the Garrison. For the most part girls were expected to stay home, make babies, and continue the family line. But I had something different in mind, and mother knew it. She supported me even if it broke her heart that I would be leaving her, and soon after my baby brother.

Felix wasn't part of our family, but he might has well be. He's been my best friend since we were kids. We were going to be trainees together. So mother was sad about him leaving as much as me. But, it made her happy that he would be able to watch over me, like always. Not that I needed to be watched over… But that's what friends do. And that's what we would always do. Till the end.

I glanced around the table, appreciating all I had. I knew that I limited time left here, and I wasn't about to waist it.


	2. Just The Beginning

"The 104th Cadet Corps Class entrance ceremony will now begin!"

Hundreds of us stood together in lines waiting our turn to get yelled at by Commander Keith Sadies. I stood with my hands together behind me, looking strait ahead. By no means was he giving us a warm welcome, but it didn't faze me. I knew that their first priority was to scare off anyone who they didn't think would be suitable for the next 3 years we would have to endure. It felt like forever until he finally stepped up to me.

"Hey! State your name!" Sadies yelled at me.

"Arianna Davis from Karanes, Sir!" I yelled loud and proud.

He looked deep into my eyes, which were green at the moment, as if pondering what to make of me.

"Another Davis huh?" He laughed in my face. "But this time they sent a girl?"

"Being a girl doesn't make me weaker then anyone else, sir."

"Didn't say it did. We have never seen a female Davis enroll." He paused but then grabbed my jacket and shouted in my face, "So you got a lot to prove or else… YOUR OUT."

I cringed back closing my eyes, which didn't help my case at all. Roughly, he threw me back and I fell back onto my rear. Tears welled in my eyes as he left me to harass another student. I wasn't even sure why tears were brimming in my eyes. Its not like that haven't been handled roughly before. Felix has beaten me up and I never shed a tear once. Why did this affect me so much?

Shaking, I stood up taking my place. Felix had glanced at me through the corner of his eye. I tried to stand strong, even if inside I was crumbling.

* * *

Everyone who had decided to stay was beginning to claim his or her bunks in the barricades. There I had meet a blond girl named Harper. She was taller then me by only a few inches and had a soft round face with bright green eyes. We had decided to bunk together, she had the bottom and I the top. I was used to climbing things anyway.

"So why did you decide to enroll?" I asked her as I sat on the top bunk swinging my legs.

"My parents thought I was too smart to do stay out in the field. So they encouraged me to offer my heart. Offer my knowledge." She smiled softly then looked up at me. "You came here to fulfill your family duty right?"

"Not really… Normally I would be expected stay home, but I've always been too wild and adventures. My mother sat down with me one day asking what I wanted to do with my life, and I said that I wanted to be a defender of humanity like my father. She hugged me and told me that she would support me in anything I chose to do. So here I am."

**NIGHT**

Our first dinner was… interesting. One boy Eren, was followed in by a pack of the guys, their eyes wide with wonder and awe. Eren Jaeger was in the Shiganshina District when the titan's invaded. At first he was reluctant to talk about the subject, but suddenly…

"Once we've mastered omni-directinal mobility gear, they will be nothing to us! We finally get to train as soldiers." I couldn't help but be amazed. For someone who had his whole town destroyed he sure had some guts, AND he wanted to join the Survay Corps…

Behind me I heard a voice. "Hey, are you nuts? Did you just say you wanted to join the Survey Corps?"

" Yeah I did." Eren responded, " And you said you wanted to join the Military Police to take it easy, right?

"I'm no lier. I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel, even when he is about to piss himself." I turned around with a scowl on my face to identify who this was. I recognized the face but I couldn't put a name to it.

"That's Jean Kirschtein." Harper whispered into my ear.

Unexpectedly, Eren stood, "Are you talking about me?"

It was clear that Eren was really contemplating punching this guy in the face, not that I blamed him. Before anyone could make a move the bell rang pulling away everyone's attention.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing. Peace?" Jean put his hand out.

"Yeah, peace." Eren looked like he was going to shake his hand, but merely smacked it and walked away.

Felix, Harper, and I let out quite laughs before turning to each other.

"First day and already people can't get along." Felix had breathed out lazily. "I don't understand what the big deal is anyway."

"Jean was being an ass." I replied. "Only the top 10 can get into the Military Police anyway. So its not like he knows he's going to be that good."

"Well their affairs shouldn't bother us. We know where we are going. Speaking of which, Harper what regiment do you want to join?" Felix asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I know that joining the Recon Corps is basically suicide but wouldn't it be cool to go outside the walls?" Her voice died down to a whisper. Obviously going outside the walls wasn't a popular idea.

I never really thought about joining the Recon Corps. I came here to join the Garrison; to proudly hold those roses on my back. My parents would be proud and… maybe… I'll be able to see my father again.


End file.
